Apolla Awai
Supplemental Information Apolla Hair: (Apolla has Claret Red. A small tuft of hair sits on top of her hair and one large curl flows down her back to just bellow her bottom.) Headgear: (Forest Green and White headphones with microphone. The headphones wrap around over the ear and around the back of the head. Only the right ear is covered) Eye color: (Heterochromia Iridum. The right eye is a bright, yet pale, green. The left eye is a light blue.) Earphones: (Forest Green and White. They cover the whole right ear.) Dress/Outfit: (Similar to a harlequin outfit, the outfit is split between 2 colours, sky blue and a sunny yellow. Brown feathers hang from her ears and green belt.) Sign:' (Scorpio) Element: (Fire) Favourite Phrase: ("Colour! We need more Colour!") Nationality/Race: (Canadian/Caucasian (Slight Tan)) Other:' (A black tattoo is on the back of her right hip. The top piece of the tattoo looks like the left half of a cloud with a flat bottom. Underneath are three horizontal lines; the top and bottom lines are of equal length and the middle line is shorter. All three lines stop at the same point on the right. Left of those lines is an elongated raindrop shape that is turned on its left side. Half of another raindrop shape is underneath the three parallel lines and is upside down. ) Awai Hair: (Awai has Claret Red. A small tuft of hair sits on top of her hair and one large curl flows down her back to just bellow her bottom.) Headgear: (Forest Green and White headphones with microphone. The headphones wrap around over the ear and around the back of the head. Only the right ear is covered) Eye color: (Heterochromia Iridum. The right eye is a bright, yet pale, green. The left eye is a light blue.) Earphones: (Forest Green and White. They cover the whole right ear.) Dress/Outfit: (A grey top with a short violet cape dresses her. A brown sleeve is tied to her left arm. Black shorts trimmed with violet and dark blue knee-high boots, also trimmed with violet, cover her lower half. She also wears purple glasses. Brown feathers hand from her ears and green belt.) Sign:' (Scorpio) Element: (Fire) Favourite Phrase: ("Time is running out!") Nationality/Race: (Canadian/Caucasian (Slight Tan)) Other: (A white tattoo is on the back of her left hip. The top piece of the tattoo looks like the right half of a cloud with a flat bottom. Underneath are three horizontal lines; the top and bottom lines are of equal length and the middle line is shorter. All three lines stop at the same point on the left. Right of those lines is an elongated raindrop shape that is turned on its right side. Half of another raindrop shape is underneath the three parallel lines and is upside down. Voice Configuration All rights belong to Apolla C and Megan Acheson. This includes character design, voice, homepage, email, and possible future alterations. All interested in using the Apolla Awai voicebank for UTAU are asked to contact Apolla C at apollac@gmail.com or on Deviant Art as AskApolla or ScuroHeart. Apolla Awai © Megan Acheson (Apolla C) This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Heterochromia